KO at the OK Arcade
KO at the OK Arcade is the fifth mission for the zombie side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing plant hero in this mission is Solar Flare. This mission also features Nightcap and Green Shadow as opposing plant heroes. At the start of the Encounter Battle, Dr. Zomboss says that he will give the player one card at the start of each battle for this mission to aid the player. The mentioned card is a Cat Lady played on the first lane, so it is recommended to use Beastly heroes with a deck containing many pet zombies, preferably , on this mission. Plot Solar Flare is playing an arcade game in the arcade when and Impfinity crash into the arcade. They fight in what is eventually revealed in an arcade game. Levels Encounter Battle on the 1st lane. The opponent has only 36 cards in their deck. |previous = Code Orange! Citron Invades!#Boss Battle |next = KO at the OK Arcade#Teammate Battle (I)}} Teammate Battle (I) on the 1st lane. The opponent has only 36 cards in their deck. |previous = KO at the OK Arcade#Encounter Battle |next = KO at the OK Arcade#Crisis Battle}} Mini-Boss Battle on the 1st lane. The opponent has only 36 cards in their deck. |previous = KO at the OK Arcade#Teammate Battle (I) |next = KO at the OK Arcade#Teammate Battle (II)}} Teammate Battle (II) on the 1st lane. |previous = KO at the OK Arcade#Teammate Crisis Battle |next = KO at the OK Arcade#Boss Battle)}} Boss Battle in the 3rd lane and starts with +5 . The player starts with a on the 3rd lane.}} Decks Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle Gallery IMG_0337-1-.png|Comic book cover SolarFlareComicPart1.png|The first comic strip when the player starts the mission SolarFlareComicPart2.png|The second comic strip that appears when the player starts the third level SolarFlareComicPart3.png|The final comic strip that appears when the player finishes the mission BlockingDandyKing.PNG|Boss Battle gameplay by Old CZAzure-Ziegel 2504.PNG|The first comic strip (pre-1.2.11) CZAzure-Ziegel 2507.PNG|The second comic strip (pre-1.2.11) CZAzure-Ziegel 2508.PNG|The final comic strip (pre-1.2.11) Trivia *In the first comic strip, there is a Cactus that resembles its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *In the 2nd comic strip, the game Super Brainz, Impfinity and Solar Flare are playing appears to be a reference to the fighting game Street Fighter. *The arcade machines in the background of the 2nd comic strip are as below: **"Final Plantasy", a reference to Final Fantasy. **Presumably, one of them is titled "Lawn of the Dead". This could reference many zombie-like arcade games, a nod to one of the old names of the original Plants vs. Zombies, or a reference to "Dawn of the Dead", a 1978 horror film. ***This machine can be more clearly seen in the cover, where it is indeed spelled "Lawn of the Dead". **"Thistle Command", a reference to Missile Command. **"Zombie Kong", a reference to Donkey Kong. **"Plants Plants Revolution", a reference to Dance Dance Revolution. Category:Zombie missions